A Rewrite of the Ending of Book 5
by ellie111lee
Summary: What if Book 5 had ended differently? Would Athena kiss Heracles? Juat something I wanted to do. r&r!


ellie111lolz:hey!just something i wanted to type abou-

Athena:they're not the only ones here you know.

ellie111lolz:can you be nice? i'm writing about you and He...whatever his name is.

Athena:what? you're writing about Heracles...oh, everytime i think about him, my heart skips a beat...

ellie111lolz:umm...

Athena:oh! sorry. where was i? oh yeah. you're writing about him and you still don't know what his name is?

ellie111lolz:well i don't own Heracles or any of you.

Athena:HA!made you say the disclaimer!

ellie111lolz:kay...whatever.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 from page 221 onwards.<p>

* * *

><p>Athena hurried off to Revenge-ology. Heracles showed up several minutes after the bell rang.<p>

'Sorry I'm late.' He apologized to Ms Nemesis. While Ms Nemesis was talking about the different kinds of revenge, Heracles passed a note to Athena. Heracles had written. 'Can I talk to you later?' Athena was not one to pass notes in class but for Heracles she made an exception. 'Okay.' She passed the note back.

After class, Heracles and Athena left the room together.

'Everything okay?' Athena asked. Heracles sighed. 'There's one more task to do.' Athena queried. 'Is it hard?' Heracles nodded. 'Very, very, very, extremely, exceedingly, tremendous-'

'Okay, Okay, I get it. But what is it?' Athena questioned. Heracles stuttered. 'Well…I have to…you see…'

'What?' Athena exclaimed.

'I have to…um…I can't say it…I just have to do it.' Heracles told her. Athena said, 'Okay! Where do we have to go?'

'Um…well…you see…sorry I'm stumbling over my words. When I was back on Earth, my parents always used to complain and my teachers too. I suppose they wrote it in the report. Maybe that''s why Zeus wants me to do all these labours. You know, to see whether I'm capa-

Athena kissed him.

'What was that for?' Heracles asked when they pulled away.

'To get you to stop babbling.' Athena answered simply then added, 'And I really like you too.'

'Well, well, well. That was an interesting scene. I even took a video of it when I saw you two so close to each other.' Medusa held up her camera.

Heracles blushed deep red but Athena stood up and said, 'Whether you took a video of us or not doesn't matter because we don't care. Let's go, Heracles.' Athena took hold of Heracles' hand and went off.

'So…' Heracles attempted to make a conversation.

'So…I guess that officially made us girlfriend and boyfriend.'

'No,' Athena frowned at that but then Heracles continued. ' I know so.'

'You're getting smarter, Heracles.' He blushed as he heard her compliment.

* * *

><p>Heracles reported to Zeus. 'I have done all the twelve labours. Please let me stay inn Mount Olympus Academy.'<p>

'Of course!'

Heracles breathed a sigh of relief when the door opened and Athena, Aphrodite, Artemis and Persephone came in.

'Theeny! What are you doing here?' Zeus questioned.

Athena handed tapestries to Heracles.

'You made these? For me?' Heracles asked.

Athena blushed and nodded.

'OPEN THEM ALREADY!' Zeus thundered(pun intended), and everyone jumped, espacially Athena and Heracles.

* * *

><p>And all of you know what happened. Now it's page 245.<p>

* * *

><p>'I'm glad you'll be staying.' Athena told Heracles.<p>

'Really?' He said in a flirty tone.

'Yeah.' She said in the same tone and casually slipped her hand into his. Heracles almost dropped the tapestries.

'Hey, I really like hanging with you. Maybe tomorrow we can go to the Immortal Market?' It wasn't really a question but he said it like it was.

'Definitely.' Athena nodded. Heracles said, 'See you at 11?'

' 'Kay.'

That night, they dreamed about the best thing in their lives-each other.

* * *

><p>did you like it?<p>

the review button is down there.

i shall now hypnotize you

you are sleepy...under my command...

you WILL press the 'review' button

oh,come on!its not working

forget it

can you just press it?

please with cherry on top?

for me?


End file.
